1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bed clothing and, more particularly, to bed sheets designed for individuals sharing a bed who desire to sleep between bed sheets having different thermal insulation properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that bed sheets are laundered more often than a bed's outer blankets and bed cover. One reason for this is that the bed sheets are in direct contact with the occupants of the bed and need to be laundered on a weekly basis. Another reason is that the outer blankets and bed cover are generally made of thicker, decorative fabric that often requires special washing and drying procedures.
The top and bottom sheets used on a bed typically have matching or complementary decorative colors and patterns printed on their inside surfaces. It is presumed that the practice of matching the color or patterns on inside surfaces of the two sheets developed because the two surfaces are sometimes seen together, such as when the upper edge of the top sheet is folded downward over the upper edge of the top blanket when the bed is made or when the occupant enters or exits the bed.
Couples that sleep in the same bed, of course, share the sheets and blankets. It is well known, that individuals may desire bedding with different thermal insulation properties. Heretofore, blankets having sections with different thermal characteristics have been invented, (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,125 and 5,708,995). None of these patents, however, disclose or suggest a set of bed sheets with different thermal properties with matching or complimentary inside surfaces.